


What did you do?

by ThunderfrostGoddess2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tony is Sweet, everybody hug, peter is a baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderfrostGoddess2/pseuds/ThunderfrostGoddess2
Summary: "You're remarkably well behaved tonight, what did you do?" Tony asked after a pause.





	What did you do?

"You're remarkably well behaved tonight, what did you do?" Tony asked after a pause.

Peter was pampering him all night. Making dinner, cleaning the dishes, giving him dessert. Something was off and Tony knew it. 

He pulled Peter to sit on his lap "C'mon, baby tell me, I won't be mad" he said softly caressing Peter's back with one hand and his thigh with the other. 

"You will be mad…." He murmured looking down and pouting. 

"I won't, I promise" he kissed his cheek "Now, tell me what you did" 

Peter bit his lips and took a deep breath "I broke another web shooter…." He said sadly "But I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just making rounds around the neighborhood to see if there was some action happening… suddenly they started to overheat and broke. I still can't fix them" he sighed. 

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Tony picked him up and took him to the lab, sitting Peter at his big chair. He walked towards Peter's suit and started to fix the issues. 

After about half an hour he gave it back to Peter "Try it now" 

Peter started to shoot the webs and swing around the lab laughing relieved, only to land on Tony's back hugging him from behind. 

"thank you! Thank you!" He smiled excited. 

"If you breaking things, means I'm getting all that attention, you can break things more often" Tony laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your attention! This is one of my first drabbles for this lovely couple :)


End file.
